The First Time
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: The first time that Emma and Killian make love. Set after 4x04


_Killian and Emma's first time. _

**PLEASE NOTE, NOT EDITED. I WILL EDIT AT A LATER DATE**

…_**.**_

If there was one thing that Emma had regretted from the date with Killian, was that she didn't have her own apartment. Even though she had made it clear to Killian in Granny's diner that morning, that she didn't "pillage and plunder on the first date", she was thinking the complete opposite by the end of the night. Emma wanted nothing more than to take the pirate inside, and let him ravish her to the early hours of the morning. And when he asked her out on a second date, she knew straight away, that she wanted to make it more romantic, so that when the time came to finally make love, it was perfect.

The only problem was, she still lived in the loft and if they went back to Killian's room at Granny's, someone was bound to catch them. So, as Killian did whatever he did during the day, Emma very subtly told David that she and Killian were going to spend the night at the station. David wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what Emma was referring to, and as much as he disliked the idea and tried to shake it out of his mind, he knew that Emma wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a grown woman who could make her own choices, and it was clear that one of those choices, was to spend the night with Killian.

Emma quickly glanced at the clock on the wall, and saw that she had one hour until Killian would arrive. She admired her handiwork. Blankets covered the floor inside the cell, rose petals spread around, and a few soft candles lit. She had had sex with Neal and Walsh before, but for some reason, the idea of love-making with Killian was different. She wanted it to be perfect, to have the correct mood-setting and more importantly, for it to be romantic.

She had lost her virginity in a dirty motel room on sheets that had been used by a family, and she and Neal had used the car as well, kind of gross to think about now. Walsh had simply just used her room and his room, but with Killian, she wanted it to be different, and a jail cell was as different as you could get, but yet again, there wasn't much other places they could go.

Emma waved her hand and produced a few more candles, her magic keeping the flames lit. A slight shiver ran down her spine, as she grabbed her jacket, and exited the station, making sure the doors were locked behind. The next thing on her list was dinner. She had found at that morning that the Italian Restaurant they had gone to the previous week also did take-away, and considering that Killian had loved his spaghetti and meatballs so much, she knew exactly what to order him.

It was nearly a half an hour wait, because apparently Friday nights are really busy for the restaurant. She was in the middle of a game of Candy Crush when Killian's number appeared on her phone screen.

"Hey…" She answered, as they called her order number. 

"Come now, Swan. You've locked me out of our date venue." He said, in a teasing manner, as she made her way out to the bug. "What are you doing in there?"

Emma blushed as his tone was very seductive. "Believe it or not, but I am not anywhere near the station. I just picked up our dinner for the evening."

"And you are making me wait outside the building?" He teased. "What is it you don't want me to see? Have you made a mess of planning our evening?" 

"Not yet." Emma grinned when she heard him groan slightly. "Just hold on, I'm about five minutes away."

Emma pressed the end call button before he could reply. She only hoped that he didn't break in and spoil her surprise. Yet again, he was a pirate and she didn't expect anything less of him. When she parked out the front six minutes later, it was to see Killian leaning against the wall, playing with his hook. When his eyes landed on Emma, he gave her the grin he only used for her, and raised an eye-brow. 

"Well, can't be that fancy if you're dressed in jeans and a leather jacket."

Emma smiled and handed him the plastic takeaway bag. "Just hold on."

She felt his breath on the back of her neck as she unlocked the door and began to push it open.

"We need to talk." His tone wasn't teasing, it was serious.

Emma shrugged as they made their way in, Emma quickly stopping to lock the door "I know."

Five minutes ago they had been teasing one another, flirting even, but there was the issue of the hand to be addressed. Emma wasn't stupid. She knew that Gold had not given his hand back from the kindness of his heart. There must have been a deal involved. And considering that Killian had been a little more distant this past week, there was something clearly wrong. But right now, she took his hand as they made their way into the main section, and she felt Killian halt behind her, as he took in the room. 

"Swan…" He said. "I must say, this looks awfully romantic."

Emma nervously looked at him. "It was meant to be. I, uh, thought we could spend the night."

She mumbled the last part, but judging the way his hand tightened on hers, he understood what she had said, and what was implied behind it. Slowly though, she turned and looked up at him. 

"First though, let's eat and I want you to tell me about his hand deal with Gold. I know something happened, and I want you to be honest with me."

His blue eyes locked on her green one's and he nodded. Emma let go of his hand as she made her way into the small kitchen, grabbing two plates and two forks, whilst Killian set the plastic bag on the desk, quickly glancing back to the candlelit cell. A small smile graced his features, but it disappeared when he realized that Emma may hate him after what he was about to tell her. Emma though, made her way in, dished up their food, and in a slow manner, they sat themselves comfortably down on the covers.

"So…" Emma began. "You want to tell me what happened, and please just be honest."

Her hand briefly covered his, before she returned to her meal. Killian nodded and took a deep breath. 

"When you asked me out, I wanted the night to be perfect. So, I visited Gold and made a deal. I had leverage against him, because I know that the dagger he gave Belle is the fake one. I asked for him to return my hand, which he did, but he warned me that it wouldn't be what I thought it was. After all, magic always comes with a price."

Emma looked at him and interrupted. "What was wrong with the hook?"

"I wanted to hold you with both hands, like I see your father do with your mother. I wanted to be whole. Anyway, he warned me that the hand belonged to the man I used to be. Cunning and sly, but I didn't listen. On the date, when Scarlet knocked the drink on you, the darkness came over me and I grabbed the git. I wanted to punch him for what he did, but you were there and calmed me. I knew then that something was off with the hand. After we shared our goodnight kiss, I caught the man then trying to break into the library, and I punched him, twice…" He ignored Emma's shocked glance. "And then said that if he was to tell anyone, he was a dead man, but the thing is, it wasn't me talking. I was overcome with darkness. I then cornered Gold and asked him to remove my hand, threatening the dagger again. Instead, he told me had switched the daggers back and that if I wanted him to give me my hook back, I would have to help him."

Emma put her plate down and looked a little shocked. "Killian…"

"Just listen. He told me to meet him at the docks and I did. Then he took me this man's house, where he used a hat to suck this man in. He made me hold the man down whilst he did it. After that, back at Gold's shop, he wiped the security tape of him, so it looks like it was all me, and he said he was going to use it as leverage against me. He gave me my hook back, but he says I owe him for the rest of my life, because I threatened Belle."

"Again?" Emma said. "Jeez…" 

"But he threatened you in return, love, and I will serve him for the rest of my life if it stops him from hurting you."

After he finished his speech, Emma didn't say anything, instead she ate the rest of her meal, whilst he did with his.

"I won't deny it…" She said after a few moments. "I'm furious with you, but you telling me, proves one thing. You have changed. You are not that man…"

"That isn't everything, love." Killian interrupted. "He said that darkness was me and had nothing to do with the hand."

Emma reached out and took his hand and hook in hers.

"You are not dark, evil or a villain. You are a hero. That man is a demon. He lies, cheats and manipulates. Yes, there will always be darkness in you, as there is in me, but you would never hurt Belle now, you wouldn't hurt me. Trust me, believe me, you are a good person."

Killian's eyes locked with hers, and he took a deep breath. "I'm scared that I might hurt you now, especially considering that he said the darkness was me…"

Emma pressed her finger against his lips. "Trust me, Killian, not him. You are not Captain Hook anymore. You are a man of honour. A man of good form."

Killian smiled slightly. "You becoming sappy on me, love."

"Shush!" She whispered, smiling. "Don't let anyone know I have this side to me. My tough image will be gone."

Killian raised an eye-brow. "Everyone has a soft side. A side that they don't show very often…" He moved a strand of blonde hair from her face. "It is nothing to be ashamed of having a softer side."

Emma smiled and very slowly lent forward, pressing her lips against his gently. As every time it happened, their kiss turned more passionate, and accepted his tongue as it slid into her mouth, begin a battle for dominance with hers. His arms came to wrap around her, drawing her right against his frame. Her fingers trailed through his hair, tugging slightly, as her mouth worked against his.

"The covers, the pillows, the candles, the rose-petals, the wine…." He murmured. "Are you pillaging and plundering."

Emma pulled back and slipped her jacket off. "What do you think?"

Killian smiled, as she threw her jacket to the side of the room, before capturing his lips in another heated kiss. This time, his hand and hook trailed up and down her back, sending shivers down her spine.

Killian felt her fingers begin to remove his modern black leather jacket from his shoulders, before it joined hers in the corner of the room.

"Will you make love to me?" Emma asked as she pulled back.

"My love, I have wanted to make love to you since our shared kiss after coming back from the past." He whispered, his right hand stroking his cheeks, whilst his hook held her close against him.

Emma smiled, as he drew her in for another kiss. Her fingers trailed to the leather waist-coat, slowly undoing the buttons, before slipping that of too. Underneath his shirt, she could feel his well-built form. Meanwhile, his right hand came to grip the underside of her soft cotton shirt, slowly lifting it up, exposing her firm stomach to him. As soon as the blue material had been thrown aside, Killian pulled back and admired her. His expression became one of confusion, when his fingers trailed the black lace that covered her breasts. 

"What the devil is this?" He asked, earning a soft chuckle from Emma.

"It's called a bra."

Killian's fingers trailed over the strap, and down to her breast, cupping the muscle through the bra.

"So it is kind of like a corset?" Killian asked. 

"Kind of…" Emma said. "Look, you just unclip it at the back…"

Before she could finish what she was saying, his hook had come out and sliced the bra straight off. 

"Killian!" She said… 

"Emma…." He teased, as his lips connected with hers again.

His fingers began to play with her right nipple, whilst his hook brushed over the left. She moaned slightly into his mouth, before he started kissing down her chin and neck, his lips finally coming sown to her left nipple. In a gentle manner, he took the small bud into his mouth, sucking and nipping gently. Her hands sifted through his hair, tugging gently, every time she felt his teeth nip. When he could sense that she was becoming too sensitive, he switched his attentions over to the next nipple. He spent equal time on both, treating her as though she was made of glass before, kissing back up to her mouth.

He felt her fingers begin to unbutton his black shirt, exposing his firm chest and stomach to her. Emma threw the black cotton to the side of room, before raking her fingers through the dark mass of chest hair.

"I always liked a man with chest hair." Emma whispered, before she let her hands move up and down his back, feeling rough scars from the past years.

Killian stopped kissing her when she came to the leather strap on his brace. 

"Don't…" He whispered.

Emma looked in his eyes. "Killian, I don't care. I want to see you. All of you."

Killian froze for a few moments before he nodded. Emma slowly undid the strap, before sliding the brace off. She noticed Killian tense as she ran her hand down his left hand, before coming to slowly cup the scarred wrist. His eyes locked on her as she brought the tissue to her mouth, before kissing gently.

"Don't be afraid of what I think, okay."

He nodded as she kissed him again, her fingers unzipping her boots and shrugging them off. Killian did the same with his, though he only had to slip them off, before her arms wrapped around his bare torso. Killian felt her fingers run down his stomach, before reaching the button and the zipper on the leather pants, and slowly slipping them down his legs. The first thing she noticed was that he wasn't wearing any underwear, and this made her blush. Soon, the tight leather was somewhere in the cell and her hand was wrapped around his silken, hard member, pumping up and down slowly. Killian was groaning in her mouth, as his right hand repeated the same actions on her jeans, before slipping them down, once again coming across another black lace barrier.

"Your realm never ceases to amaze me." Killian murmured, as she let go of his member.

He watched curiously as she slipped her own panties down.

"Sorry, these are my best pair." She whispered, blushing at being completely exposed. "I don't want you to ruin them."

Killian chuckled, before his expression turned lustful again. "You are so beautiful."

Emma blushed even harder if that was possible, as Killian pulled her into another delicate kiss. As his mouth worked against hers, she still couldn't help the small squeal which escaped her lips when he flipped them so he was on top.

"Killian…."

"Ssh, love. And enjoy." He whispered huskily, as his lips began a trail down her body.

When his lips reached her naval, Emma understood what was coming and felt herself get wetter at the thought. No man had ever gone down on her before, and the fact that Killian would be the first, somehow felt special.

His blue eyes locked on hers as though he was asking for permission, and that was when she realized that he actually was. Emma gave him a soft nod, before he pried her legs apart, his eyes roaming her for a few moments.

"Uh…" He said, a little stumped at the fact that there was no hair.

Emma blushed. "What?"

"Hair…." He was clearly confused, but also a little embarrassed. 

"I'll explain later." She mumbled, as Killian gave her a nod in understanding.

Slowly, he lent forward and she could feel his breath on her most sensitive region, whilst his finger trailed through the slit. Emma moaned slightly, and slowly, he dipped the first finger into her channel. He let out an appreciative moan, at her tightness. Emma's eyes closed as he slowly added a second, moving them in and out at a gentle pace. And just as she thought he couldn't be any more talented, his mouth connected with her small bundle of nerves, his tongue massaging gently. 

"Oh…god…" She moaned.

Killian smirked against her core, as his fingers increased in speed, before he brought her over the edge. Her fingers were tugging his hair gently as he kissed back up her body, before his lips re-connected with hers. Emma could taste her salty release on his tongue, and normally the thought would be gross to her, but the fact that it was with Killian, it seemed erotic.

"Are you positive?" Killian mumbled, as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance.

Emma pulled back and looked at him. "Yes. I have never been more ready for something in my life."

Killian gave her a soft smile and kissed her again, before entering the tip in, slowly sinking in til the hilt. Emma moaned when she felt him fill her. He was long and thick, probably the biggest she had ever been with. She felt a little pain at first as her walls stretched to accommodate him. And then he was moving. Not fast, or hard. Just slow and gentle, really making love to her.

His hand connected with hers above her head, whilst her other hand wrapped around his stump. His lips were kissing against hers gently, and Emma could feel after a few minutes that he was really close. Very slowly, he began sliding back and Emma pulled from the kiss looking confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Can't become with child…"

"I'm on a pill that stops me from becoming pregnant, Killian. You can, uh, you know…" She blushed again, when he pushed back in.

"Good."

Later that night, Emma lay in his arms, her head on his chest.

"Thank you for being honest with me earlier." Emma whispered, as his fingers ran through her hair.

"I learned my mistake with Zelena. I wanted to show I am a changed man." He said, his lips resting on the top of her head.

"Just remind me to kick Gold's ass next time I see him." She replied, as her eyes shut.

"As you wish."

She barely heard these words, as she was falling into a deep slumber. The may be the first time she fell asleep in Killian's arms, but it most certainly wouldn't be the last.


End file.
